


The Pineapple Wars

by Amarylissa



Series: Pineapple Rock [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't come between a woman and her pineapple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pineapple Wars

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD truce

“Right, that’s it: it’s war!”

Kono stalked out of the office after one too many lunchtimes where Danny had mocked her choice of pineapple on her pizza.  
Danny smirked at Steve, “She’s wound a bit tight today!”  
Steve looked back at him with a frown, “Are you sure you know what you are doing Danny?”

On Tuesday, Danny found pineapple floating in his morning coffee.  
“My cousin is the barista,” Kono confided in Steve, who said, “Do not get me involved,” and walked away rapidly. 

On Wednesday, Danny found a neat pineapple ring hanging round the neck of each of his dress shirts as they hung in the wardrobe. His pants pockets were stuffed with cubed pineapple, and he was forced to come to work in shorts and a t-shirt.  
“The security at your apartment is shocking!” Kono said as she walked past his office, “Nice outfit, brah!”

On Thursday, Danny had to call Steve for a ride. Someone had inserted a pineapple into the Camaro’s exhaust, and wedged it so hard that neither man could remove it.  
“That girl has some muscle!” Steve said admiringly.  
Danny was just emerging from his apartment with a carving knife to see if he could remove the pineapple in pieces: “Don’t, Steve, just don’t.”

On Friday, Chin was considering how to mediate a truce.  
“You need to do something, man. There’s pineapple in with the grenades!” Steve complained.  
“You’re the boss.”  
“She’s your cousin.”  
Danny threw his hands in the air and walked out.

He came back twenty minutes later bearing pizza boxes. Dropping them on the table in the break room he called out, “Lunchtime!”  
Kono was first to open the boxes. She checked out all four before exclaiming, “Pineapple and ham, great!”  
Danny blushed, and no-one mentioned pineapple again that lunchtime.


End file.
